When she danced with me (RIGHT STORY NOW!)
by JennH
Summary: This is a sequel to In His Arms. I Fixed the stories and this one is the SEQUEL. READ THIS ONE.


  
  
Title: When She Danced with Me  
Author: Jennifer  
Rating/Warnings: PG, character death, Extreme sappiness (I love sappiness!!)  
Comments: Any and all are welcomed  
Summary: A sequel to In His Arms, Focuses on Hannibal and Amy's relationship. This story deals with how one deals with the death of the other. ( kind of narrows down who dies don't it)  
Disclaimer: I don't own them I just write about them.  
NOTES: Special thanks to Lark who helped get me the words to the song. I wanted to make this story a good love story. I hope it did not turn out too sappy. Enjoy   
  
1988  
  
They stood over the casket as the cold wind roared around them. It was a very cold day. It was the perfect day to have a funeral. The A-Team stood at full attention in their military uniforms. They each laid one red and one yellow rose on her coffin, love and friendship. Amy Allen had died two days ago in a car accident. As her coffin was lowered Hannibal, Face, BA, and Murdock saluted her. They had received the call two days ago. They were now working for General Hunt Stockwell, trying to get their pardons. He called and told them the news. Hannibal hated getting the news from him. Stockwell had refused to let them leave at first. The guys then took out their weapons and said they would leave any time they wanted to. They threatened to shoot anyone who got in their way. Looking around the cemetery you could see Amy's friends, family, and some of the people Amy helped during her two years on the team. The guys left the funeral early and drove back to Amy's apartment. They wanted to say their goodbyes before too many people arrived. "I can't believe she is gone" Murdock said as they were driving to the apartment. Hannibal, Murdock, BA, and Face just stared out of their respective windows. Hannibal's mind continued to go back to the past. He lit a cigar and remembered   
  
They arrived at Amy's apartment first. They were surprised to see Amy's parents there. They spoke to them for a few minutes and got their blessing to walk around the apartment and say their goodbyes. The first thing Murdock saw was the picture on her living room wall of the five of them. The picture was taken right after the Borneo mission. They were all so happy to be alive that day. Murdock remembered all of the times she came to visit him at the V.A. He remembered her laughter vividly. He would remember her laughter until the day he died. Face was looking at some pictures on Amy's desk and noticed her appointment book. She was supposed to go on vacation tomorrow. He sighed and wondered why god would let Amy die. He believed in his religion all of his life. In times like these though he wondered Why? B.A. noticed a bouquet of flowers in a vase that looked like they were dying. He filled the vase up with water and rearranged the flowers. He sighed and thought "Too much death, I am gonna miss you mama. You should not have been first." He quickly wiped away the tears before anyone saw him. They said their goodbyes and prepared to leave. Murdock took that same picture with him. All Hannibal did at the apartment was stare out of a window. He was remembering the last week Amy was with them. They had just finished up with Tommy Angel. He went to prison and Amy was left with the difficult task of putting her life back together. "I want let anybody hurt you again," Hannibal heard over and over in his mind. That was what he said to Amy that first night he held her. "I guess I was wrong" he muttered to himself. Hannibal had found out over the last few days that Amy had never emotionally recovered from the attack. In the years since she left the team she had been married and divorced. She had a miscarriage and lost her Jakarta job. She had come back to L.A. with high hopes. Hannibal realized he needed to be alone. "Face, can I borrow the vette for a couple of hours?" Face pulled the keys from his pockets and said "Sure colonel." They all knew that something had happened between the two of them before she left. They also knew that right now Hannibal needed to be alone.   
  
Hannibal drove around for about an hour. He finally stopped at a bar. He sat down at a table in the back. He continued to think of Amy and that last week they spent together. He had never told anyone, not even himself until now, that he fell in love with her that week. He learned so many new things about her that it surprised him. They talked a lot about the attack and him losing Maggie. He learned that Amy loved to play golf. They had even gone golfing one time before she left. Every night they would lie in each others arms just like that first night. Hannibal held her tight as the nightmares came. He made her feel safe and in return she helped him get over Maggie. She also managed to get him talking. He told her about Vietnam, his past, hopes for the future, and how hard it was sometimes being the head of The A-Team. She even held him one night when he had a nightmare of his own. She had managed to find that part of him that he kept hidden from everyone else. He closed his eyes trying to stop the tears. "I was supposed to go first, I have always been ready to go first" he muttered to himself. He remembered the last night they were together. They had slowed danced in Faces condo. All night long they danced and held each other tight. He remembered how nice it felt to have her in his arms. That night she told him how afraid she was of leaving. She told him how afraid she was to be alone. He told her everything would be all right. This new start was exactly what she needed to get her life back. He told her no matter where she was he would be with her.   
  
He wondered how it could hurt so much losing someone he never slept with. He always found it weird that sex was never a factor with them. She was not ready so soon after her attack, and he never pushed her. He could sometimes still feel her in his arms. Hannibal silently cursed himself. "If only I would have tried harder to find her, maybe I could have helped" he thought to himself. As his sadness began to overtake him, he heard a song come into his ears. He laughed because the song reminded him of Amy. It seemed songs could tell the story of their relationship better than they ever could. "Bob Seager where are you when I need you" he said.   
  
Can you go back in time to a place in your mind?  
To one who knew a part of you  
That you just couldn't find.   
If you ask me to choose between a memory or two  
When it's said and done  
I'll take the one whose love I had to lose.   
  
  
He knew Amy would leave. He knew a relationship between them would never work. Had he just used her? Was he selfish to spend that week with her? In the end did he hurt her more? These questions kept racing through his mind. He knew in his heart he loved Amy and that he was not using her. He still could not help but think what could I have done differently so that she would be alive today.   
  
Cause when she danced  
I lost my inner sense  
I loved her then, I always would.  
  
Hannibal took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could still smell her perfume. He felt so alive that night they danced.   
  
She left with me  
A burning memory  
She took with her a part of me.   
She had nothing to gain   
To the way out of pain  
With a song and dance she lost romance  
The world had gone insane.  
  
Hannibal was never able to thank Amy for what she did for him that week. He did not even know if she knew how much she meant to him. Not telling her how much she meant to him would be something he would regret forever.   
  
Cause when she danced  
I lost my inner sense  
I loved her then   
I always will  
She left with me   
A burning memory  
She took with her a part of me.  
  
Can you go back in time to a place in your mind  
To the one who knew a part of you  
That you just couldn't find  
Looking back I 'm not sure  
If I won or lost the war  
When she danced with me our hearts were free as far as I could see.  
  
  
Hannibal phased out the last part of the song. He would carry Amy with him in his heart forever. She had managed to capture a piece of him and he never knew it. Hannibal drank the last of his beer and suddenly remembered he was in his military uniform. "Not very casual" he said. Hannibal smiled as he remembered Amy. Hannibal was about to return to his friends when he heard something. He turned around and saw Amy standing so clearly in front of him. As a tear ran down his face, he said "Goodbye kid." The image then changed to one of him and Amy slow dancing. On the wind he heard her voice saying "I love it when a plan comes together."  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
